


Better? Better.

by Roshwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic isn't exactly rational</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better? Better.

‘I used the fire escape.’

‘I know.’

‘I didn’t jump.’

‘I _know,_ Sherlock.’

‘I could have. We were on the first floor, John. _Evans_ jumped and he ran away without a scratch, I would have been fine too. But I didn’t.’

‘Sherlock, for God’s sake, _I know._ ’

John sighs. Scrubs his face with a trembling hand. ‘I told you. It’s not your fault and I don’t resent you for anything. We’re fine.’

Sherlock isn’t convinced. ‘You’re not. You’re still breathing funny.’

‘Panic isn’t exactly rational, Sherlock.’

‘No.’ Sherlock’s voice is soft and very sad. ‘No, I suppose it isn’t.’

‘Hey,’ John starts. Stops, because Sherlock’s hand is cupping John’s cheek. John leans in as a thumb swipes his cheekbone, back and forth and back and forth.

They’re so close that Sherlock only has to whisper. ‘Would you mind if I outed us in front of Scotland Yard’s finest while comforting you?’

John swallows. Whispers back: ‘Not at all.’

The kiss is sweet, gentle, almost chaste. The soft press of lips and the warmth of shared breath is all it is. It’s all they need.

John pulls away. Buries his face in the crook of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock says nothing, holds him there as John gradually grows boneless against him.

This time when John pulls away, he’s smiling.

‘Better?’ Sherlock asks.

‘Better.’


End file.
